Kelly the Vampire Witch
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when a Witch gets sired
1. Default Chapter

My Name is Kelly. I was never a normal girl, I have always been a witch, but last summer made it even more impossible for me to ever have a normal life. You see last year, I died.  
  
It was on my journey to visit one of my oldest witchy friends Tara. When Tara left for college, she went to this town called Sunnydale. She found a girlfriend named Willow who was going through a tough magic withdrawal. As with any addiction, it can be painful, but Tara was lucky, Willow did not succumb to evil. Evil magic can be really powerful and hard to give up.  
  
So I was going to Sunnydale to help Willow and Tara anyway I could, when I met him. Yes, on the train trip to Sunnydale I met a mysterious man who was the most attractive man I have ever met, and believe me after this year I have met many. Anyway, I fell for him hard, I think he might have had hypnotic powers, and we were kissing when his lips moved from my lips down to my neck. Now most girls would think I was going to get a hicky. Wrong, he was a vampire. He was going to kill me. He would have killed me. If I had not pushed him off me in time and cut him, so I could drink his blood. I chose to make myself a vampire. I knew exactly what I was doing.  
  
Being a Vampire Witch is cool. I can go out in sunlight and can easily curb my blood cravings so two of the things that make vampires obvious do not apply to me. I have the power to attract any male vampire and have learned how to control it. The only problem is that I can see their true hearts. The more they profess their love for me the more I see the person of their true desire. For Spike and Angel, it is Buffy. That does not mean I did not do them, but I did see Buffy. But, this is skipping ahead in the story.  
  
Where was I? Of yeah, the train ride. After becoming a vampire, I killed my sire. My first kill and I did it with total disregard for the consequences. I had no idea what it would mean going to Sunnydale part vampire without some knowledge of the Slayer, or the fact that I could piss off said Slayer by her vampire boyfriend Spike's obsession with me. Hey, remember I had been a vampire for less than a day, see how you handle a blonde god being interested in you and see what you do.  
  
I did not know about my special chemical element to attract vampires at the time, and I was so new to my visions that Spike's images of Buffy were just a jumble of pictures of them kissing. Since I had kissed many guys, I did not care that I could see him kissing another girl. Besides, it was all in the past, and we both wanted to go beyond the kissing phase. Of course, my sex with Spike is totally off topic, so I will go to afterwards. Okay so in the course of a train trip I had become a vampire, killed my sire, was met at the train station by Spike, I guess Tara and the rest of the Scooby gang were busy that night, and had sex with Spike. Overall, not a bad first day of being a vampire.  
  
The real problems did not start until the next day, when I walked into the Magic Box, the Scooby headquarters. Spike had not woken up when I left, so he could not tell me about the sun thing. I was feeling more concerned for Tara and Willow then for the vampire peacefully sleeping in his crypt. We could meet again later; because I had no doubt, I was going to see him again.  
  
Back to the Magic Box, I was walking in when I saw Tara. We hugged. I was so happy to see my best friend from childhood. Although the red head I would learn was, Willow was terrible hurt by our friendliness. Okay, so if I was in a relationship and I saw them being all buddy, buddy with another girl, I would go crazy too. Tara quickly informed Willow and everyone else that, "Kelly is one of my oldest witch friends and I called her to help with Willow's addiction." I could tell that Willow was still suspicious of me, but the dark haired man with the goofy smile named Xander was pleased that Willow was going to get some outside help. I could tell he cared about Willow. He also thought I was lesbian, but I could deal with that for the time being. The strangest vibes, however, came from the blonde, who had just walked in from the back room. I could tell she had just been working out. She looked at me and stated, "You're a vampire."  
  
I was taken aback, how could she possible know. Tara rushed to my defense telling, "Buffy, you cannot accuse people walking into the Magic Box during broad daylight without a jacket over them of being vampires." I was curious why I felt anger towards this Buffy person and asked, "Why do you care if I am a vampire or not." Buffy said, "Because I am the Vampire Slayer." "You mean you kill them, Why would anyone want to kill vampires." "Vampires are evil." "If they are so evil, why did you kiss the one that came to pick me up last night." Everyone else in the room seemed shocked. I did not know that Buffy and Spike's relationship was supposed to be a secret. "How did you find out about me and Spike." "You were all he was thinking of, when I read his mind." "You are a mind reader" "Yes, that is how I'm going to help Willow, by finding out more about her addiction than she even knows. I can read the subconscious too." Willow squirmed in her chair. "I'm not letting you read my brain." "Willow, you need me. I was a lost little insecure girl at one time too. I know the relationships with Oz and Xander were confusing and ended badly, but you have Tara now, and Tara wants you to get better. Let me help you get better."  
  
"KK, how far have you gone into Willow's mind" "Well I know that you breaking up with her because of her over use of magic did not help, but I would walk away if someone put a memory spell on me too. She was not always like this, growing up she had only Xander. She was a shy person. Buffy helped her unleash her inner courage. The magic is her crutch for feeling like she matters. Willow still sees herself as that scared little girl and uses the magic to make her feel important. I would say the best plan of attack would be to build up her self-image. If she realizes she can be important without magic, it would help." "You look tired, I'll take you over to Buffy's house" "No, I've got a place to stay. Besides that Buffy freaks me out." "Buffy's great and you'll love her little sister." "It's okay really, I came to see you, not a Slayer." "Why would her being a Slayer make a difference to you?" "I am a Vampire" "What" "On the trip here, I turned" "Wow, but wait, what about the direct sunlight, or the fact that you haven't drank blood since you walked in the Magic Box this morning." "I don't know, but I know that I need to stay away from Buffy. You can't tell her, she'd kill me for sure." "I've never lied to Buffy, but I promise. You better get to where ever you're staying, it's almost sunset and Buffy should begin patrolling soon." "Thanks Tara, I knew you'd understand. I promise no drinking of blood not from a blood bank or a butcher. I'll be back tomorrow to start the self esteem exercises with Willow."  
  
"Spike, I'm back." "Where the Bloody hell have you been all day. I was worried sick. You know vampires aren't supposed to be out during the day." "Yeah I learned that so what else should I know." "Okay, there are only a few ways for us to get killed: Sunlight, Decapitation, and a stake through the heart. Stay away from religious things like crosses and holy water. Garlic is annoying and we can only enter a place by being invited." "Sounds simple enough" "Spike, you forgot to tell her the most important rule. Stay away from the Slayer."  
  
"Buffy, I was just." "Just what, learning about being a vampire" "Now why would a witch need to learn about being a vampire?" Spike got in between us. "Slayer, leave her alone." "Spike, are you actually protecting her." "Yeah, because I love her." Before Buffy could respond to this, a gang of vampires came crashing into the crypt. Buffy got into an attack position, now I know she was waiting for them to attack her, as they always do. Instead, they all came towards me and started groping me. "Buffy help," I cried and she got me out of there and we headed towards her place with the vampires on our tail. When we reached the house and locked the door. "What is going on" "I don't know. I have only been a vampire for a little over a day. Do guy vampires usually try to grope girl vampires?" "Only when they sired them." "I swear I've never seen any of those vampires in my life." "It's okay Spike was sired by Drusilla, and besides my family, you are the only person I've seen him protect. That means you are okay. I trust his judgment." "Oh my god, I am so sorry" "Why, for being a vampire magnet. It's okay, I'm one myself." "No, for not realizing before now, that you and Spike are really together. I can only get blurry visions from vampires, but your mind is telling me that I have majorly overstepped my bounds" "What are you talking about" "I swear I didn't know who the girl in the vision was when I was with Spike last night." "You were with Spike last night. I mean you were with Spike last night." "I swear I didn't know anything about you. Please don't stake me." "I'm not going to stake you." Tara walked down the stairs. "KK, I thought you had another place to stay." "I did, but it kind of fell through. We were chased out of there by vampires who followed us here, but they cannot come in because Buffy hasn't invited them." Spike came down the stairs. "Kel, you're safe. I was so worried when the Slayer went running out the door with you." "I'm fine, how did he get in." "I like to leave my window open" "So, what do we do with him." "Tie him up until the spell wears off" "What spell?" "Whatever vampire love spell you used" "I have never used a love spell, for exactly this reason, large groups of guys attacking you, literally killing you with love. Any witch will tell you that." "So, what is it" "Have you ever met a vampire witch before? A person who is both." "No" "Would there be any reference to vampire witchism in any of the books at the Magic Box" "No" "Yes, sorry Buffy, but after KK left I did some research to see what the effects of a vampire witch would be. You know just incase something happened to me and Willow. The demon only got half your soul. You are still part mortal, which explains the sunlight and not craving blood." "and not having to be invited in." "It doesn't explain all the guys outside" "Well from what I read, your cross of vampire and witch, is rare and powerful. So powerful that male vampires would want to mate with you to consume some of your power. And as your power grows so will the attraction." "You mean that there could be more guys out there tomorrow night." "You mean Spike just want me to absorb some of my power?" "There's a way to reverse the signal so instead of attracting the vampires you would repeal them." "I could live with that" "The only problem is you would have to take this potion everyday." "It's okay I can deal with that. It beats the alternative."  
  
"You'll write won't you?" "Tara of course I'll write, you just take care of Willow, she's really vulnerable right now and needs you. Buffy, thank you for being so understanding, and for all your help. I don't know what I would have done if my power had just kept getting stronger." "Come back to Sunnydale anytime, you'd be really helpful patrolling." "I'll see, I think I need to spend sometime learning more about vampires, before I start killing them. I think my first stop is going to be L.A., Angel sounds like he would be a helpful guy in that department. Spike, I hope you and Buffy stay together. She needs someone that won't run away on her. Trust me when I say she cannot deal with another disappearing boyfriend and if I find out you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you." "Good Luck, just remember not all vampires are as welcoming as me and Angel. Watch your back." "I'll be careful. Well I guess I better get going if I'm going to get to L.A. by sunset." That was it I hopped on the train and I was off to L.A. my mission in life unclear, but at least I knew something about my power and I think Buffy was the only one who really knew how much Angel would change my life and how much I would change his and Connor's. 


	2. Angel Investigations

Joss Whedon owns all, except Kelly, she's me.  
  
Get ready for a long series people. I chose this penname because I want to write a very long drawn out account of how I fit into the Buffyverse.  
  
  
  
I knocked on the door of Angel Investigations. Cordelia answered the door. "Hello Angel Investigations how may I help you." I just cracked up. They said Cordy was stuck up, but this was too much. "Yeah, I need to talk to Angel, Buffy sent me." "He's upstairs with Connor." I follow Cordy through the main lobby and up the stairs. "Angel we have a visitor from Sunnydale." "Oh Good, Kelly got here. Spike was starting to get worried." Came a voice from inside a room. Then he came out. Damn, all of Buffy's vamps are hot.  
  
"Yeah I got a little lost, sorry." I apologized. "No problem, Cordy will you get everybody together for a group meeting. I want to introduce Kelly." He said with a warm smile just for me.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kelly a Vampire Witch. She can attract male vampires, which is why we want someone to watch her take her potion everyday. It's not that we don't trust you Kelly, but we have to be careful of my soul." "Look I wish everyone would stop treating me like a baby. I can take care of myself."  
  
Angle landed a hard kick right to my stomach. I had had about enough of his abuse. I mean training is one thing, but being bruised and insulted was the last straw. "Goddess Hecate I implore my enemy to be glued to the floor." I chanted. "Hey I can't move" Angel cried. "That's the idea. Now listen. You maybe used to girls who like being insulted during training. I am not one of them. You say anything else about me, my family, or the vamp that sired me; I'll do worse than an immobility spell. Now I'm going upstairs to take a bath and rest before we patrol. I'll see you around six. Release."  
  
I met Lorne on the stairs. "How did training go?" "That man is the most." "That bad huh" "I cast an immobility spell. Relax I reversed the spell before I left the room. How am I supposed to let him train me? I seriously want Spike to train me. At least he cares about me and whether I become a good vampire or not." "Hey give Angel a chance. It was only your first session. Spike and Angel have different methods but they can both train. As for you being a good vampire, just being here proves that. Oh and kid, a little advise on Angel, he likes to hide his true feelings, especially about and around pretty girls." 


	3. Kelly Helps

"Do you mind if I sit in on the meeting?" Kelly asked as she walked into Wes's office where everyone had been talking.  
  
"No, of course not" Wes said, "you must be acquainted with the demon before you can fight it."  
  
"So we have to shake hands and tell each other our names?" Kelly asked.  
  
"What Wes means is we have to know their weaknesses. Sensitivity to light, easily drowned, craves salt, that kind of thing." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Yes, well, we have just gotten word that a Ginlock demon is in an abandoned building in the downtown district. Ginlocks generally sleep 22 hours a day only waking to feed on human brains." Wes explained.  
  
"So, we just go in an kill it while it's asleep." Kelly said.  
  
"It defends itself with a protective spell that makes it impossible for anyone good to enter its domain while it asleep." Wes stated.  
  
"Anyway to reverse the spell?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well most protective entrance spells need milkweed and wolfs bane as a counter spell. What" Kelly said as everyone looked at her, "I am a witch remember. Besides it's time I felt like I was doing something useful around here."  
  
About an hour later at the entrance to the Ginlock's domain.  
  
"Reverse" Kelly chanted and they watched as the barrier went down. Everybody ran inside except for Kelly and Cordy who were supposed to stand guard.  
  
"Whoa," Cordelia cried, "you are so much stronger than Willow."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say …Oz?" 


	4. Kelly Leaves for Good

"Oz" Cordelia screamed as she ran to hug him. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah sorry lots of gigs you know." Oz cryptically explained.  
  
"Of course" Cordy smiled. "Well I'd like you to meet Kelly. She's the newest member of Angel Investigations."  
  
"Hey" Oz said looking at Kelly.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Oz, but right now we have a demon to kill." Kelly said leaving the alleyway.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cordy as she came after her.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't be around all of you and your memories. You all have been through so much together and I'm just in the way. I'm leaving tomorrow and going back to my covenant. I know how to make my potion. I'll be okay. The sisterhood will protect me." Kelly says as she heads back to the Hyperion. She leaves the next day for her covenant where she'll finish her search to complete herself as a Vampire and a Witch with the help of her closest sisters Beth, Amanda, Twai, Jackie, and Rae. She still kept in touch with the Scoobies and Angel Investigations until she heard about Tara. Her covenant still grieves, but life goes on. She finds true love and finally knows what a home and family feels like, but that is a story for another day. 


End file.
